Chosen By Time & Space
by DreamerYuri
Summary: A sister and her younger brother lose their parents and none of their family really wants them.  and as they fall asleep Dialgo and Palkia visit them in their dreams and offer them a chance for a new life.  They accept and begin their Pokemon Journey.
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

I laughed with my little brother in the back seat. Mom and Dad, who was driving, laughed with us and I gasped, "You did not shove pudding in moms face!" Dad gave a wicked grin in the mirror, "Oh I did and she got me back by taking the whole cake and dropped it on my head."

Mom turned to look at us, grinning, "It's all true. For our first wedding aniversary, we both got covered in food." My brother and I laughed again. My little brother, Darian was 10, with our mom's firey red hair and dad's brown eyes. His hair was short and spiky, and he was a bit small for his age.

Me on the other hand, my name was Ariana, I had just turned 19 today and we were off to go to the beach for a family party. My long dark red hair was pulled in a braid and my bangs framed my face. As I laughed, my green shone in merryment as Dariana grabbed me in a hug and cheered, "We're going to the beach!"

I ruffled his har and said, "Yes, want to make sand castles first, or find sea shells?" He threw his hands up and cheered, "Sea shells! Then we can decorate the castle!" I grinned and Mom and Dad chuckled as we pulled onto a dirt road that led to the beach.

Darian bounced up and down in excitement and Mom murmured with a grin, "You'd think it was his birthday." I chuckled and we pulled up next to some cars and Darian rapidly unbuckled the seatbelts and burst from the car as I saw some mean looking characters on the beach. I called, "Darian, wait!"

I yanked off my belt and raced after him as our parents hurried out of the car and called for us. I saw Darian get surrounded by about five of the mean looking men and one said, "Hey little boy, this is our beach. So you better scram."

I hurried over as Darian stood tall, for his 4 feet I inch height, and said defiantly, "It's my sisters birthday! So you leave!" The man suddenly swung and I shoved through them and dashed in front of Darian and took the hit right in the jaw.

I hit the ground and Darian yelled, "Sis!" I sat up, holding my throbbing jaw as the man growled, "Don't get in my way."

Before he could do anything else, Dad had settled on his shoulder and as he turned, he got a fist in the jaw too! Dad growled, "Stay away from my kids!" Mom helped me up and Darian grabbed me around the waist and I held him protectivly. Dad spun to take out another thug and Mom kicked one who tried to grab her.

I pulled Darian with me away from the fighting and Dad yelled cheerfully, "What do you say we go for pizza?" I cracked a smile, worry still etched on my face as Mom said, "We'll even go to the arcade." They were taking out one after another of the thugs and didn't see the one that had punched me take something out of his pocket and aimed it at Dad.

It gleamed and I screamed, "DAD! LOOK OUT!" Dad turned as the thug pulled the trigger and we stared in horror as Dad's eyes widened and he fell back. Mom screamed and ran for him, as the gun went off again and she fell on top of Dad. The thug laughed triumphetly and I screamed, "NO!" Darian screamed, "MOM! DAD! GET UP!"

My ears roared as the gun leveled at us and I grabbed Darian and shoved him down as the gun went off. Pain ripped down my back as the bullet skidded acrossed it and I stared in horror as he pulled the trigger again.

There was a click and he cursed as he rummaged for more bullets. I grabbed Darian and raced for the car. He screamed, "Wait! We can't leave them! Go back!" I thrust him into the passenger side and started the car as he burst into tears and I threw it into drive and roared out of there.

Bullets soon rang around us until I turned the corner and I yelled to Darian, "Buckle up!" He was sobbing, but did as he was told and I did the same, and grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911.

I heard the person say, "911, what is your emergency." I hurried to say, "My parents were just shot on sunny shore beach by some thugs! My brother and I are running from them down Sunny Shore road!"

The voice said, "Stay calm, police are on their way. Stop and wait at the end of that road." I agreed and after about five minutes of driving, we came to the end and pulled over. Darian was quietly sobbing, arms folded by the window and head buried in them.

I unbuckled and winced as my back flared as I moved and touched his shoulder. He yanked off the belt and slammed into me bawling. I rubbed his back and murmured, "Shhh, it'll be ok. It's alright."

He continued to cry and we both jumped as the door was wrenched open and I was grabbed and drug out. I yelled, "Hey!" the thug from before pressed the gun to my head and Darian cried out, "SIS!" The thug hissed, "Don't move, or I'll do you in like your parents."

I glared, and another thug grabbed Darian who tried to get to me. I felt my protectivness and anger take over and I yelled, "Don't touch him!" years of karate kicked in and my elbow connected with the thugs stomach and before he could pull the trigger, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it till I heard it snap and he dropped the gun. An elbow to his nose, knocked him out cold.

I lunged at the man who held my little brother and my palm embedded itself in the mans nose and he fell back, passed out. I looked around for any others and when I saw none, I staggered and wondered vaigly why I felt so light headed.

My knees gave out as I heard sirens and Darian ran up, beginning to cry again and hugged me around my shoulders, only to pull back in shock as his hands were covered in blood.

He stared at me as I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I'll be alright." He sobbed into my shoulder as the cops and an ambulance raced up and they hurried out and cuffed both men. I pointed them to the beach as Darian and I were taken to the ambulance.

My back was bandaged and it turned out Darian had gotten a few scraps. The medical person cleaned us up a bit and said, "We'll take you to the hospital." I shook my head stubbornly, "No I want to wait for them." I was staring towards the beach and the medical person said gently, "You can't help them here, wait at the hospital."

I made to glare at him but my eyes caught Darians and he sniffed and took my hand, I felt him tremble. I sighed and nodded, "Fine, we'll go to the hospital." Darian sat beside me as the doors closed and the sirens went off as we started out.

I wrapped an arm around Darian's shoulders in a one armed hug and he rested against me, silent. I wasn't sure what to say, so I didn't say anything as we held each other.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and I gave over some contacts to let our family know, and Darian refused to leave my side. The nurse tried to lead him out while the doctor stitched me up and I said, "No, he's alright."

The nurse looked at the doctor, who nodded and Darian sat in a chair and so that he didn't have to watch I let him mess with my cell phone. I twitched as the doctor started and said calmly, "It goes from your right shoulder, down to your left hip. About 20 stitches. Your lucky it didn't hit your spine."

I nodded softly and as he got done, the nurse came in with a spare shirt she had gotten and I slipped it on and led Darian out to wait in the waiting room. Since it hurt to sit back, I took one of the chairs and flipped it around to sit on. Darian gave me back the phone and sat staring at his hands.

I stared at the wall, trying not to break down and bawl in front of Darian, it wouldn't help anything. I nearly jumped when Darian asked softly, "Ariana." I turned to look at him and he looked up with tears shining, unshed. He asked with trembling lips, "What's going to happen to us? Do we have to separate?"

I stared in shock and he looked down at his hands and said softly, "I heard Aunt Betty talking about it, how if mom and dad suddenly weren't there, that we'd go to different homes." He whimpered and I quickly stood and sat beside him and pulled him onto my lap and he wracked with sobs.

I rubbed his back and as soon as he could listen I said, "No matter what they said, I promise we won't be seperated. I will never leave you."

He nodded, sitting up to wipe his eyes and I plucked a tissue box from the table nearby and held it out to him. he took some and blew his nose as the doors flew open and two people came in we recognized. Our Dad's sister, Aunt Betty, a skinny woman wearing too much makeup and died black hair. And right after her was Dad's brother, David, a tall man with brown hair like dad's but was buzz cut.

They both saw us and raced over. Darian buried his head in my shoulder as Aunt Betty said, "Oh you poor poor things! I just heard and rushed over." She stood in front of us and wiped her eyes so that her mascara wouldn't run.

Uncle David sat beside us and said softly, "I'm sorry, this is terrible." I nodded sadly, thinking, "_They make it sound like our parents are dead. But we don't know that! The bullet didn't kill me! Maybe it didn't kill them."_

Aunt Betty said seriously, "Well, Darian is going to live with me now, you can have Ariana." Uncle Dave glared at her, "Betty!"

I bristled as she waved him off, "I'm just saying what you were thinking. Ariana is old enough to take care of herself, and I believe as the second eldest I can take care of Darian."

She knelt in front of us and cooed, "Right Darian? Come to Aunt Betty." He pressed closer to me and I said coldly, "Get away from us you two faced witch."

Aunt Betty shot up with a gasp and Uncle Dave stared as I growled, "As you said, I'm old enough to take care of myself. So I'm old enough to take care of my little brother." She stumbled back, hand over her mouth in shock.

Uncle Dave stood and took her by the shoulder and lead her harshly away whispering angrily to her. I set Darian next to me as he wiped his eyes and asked, "You mean it?" I smiled softly at him, "Of course I do."

Suddenly Aunt Betty yanked from Uncle Dave's hold and stormed back over and snarled, "Don't act so high and mighty! I know it was your fault they died!" She pointed an accusing finger at Darian, who stared in horror and I lost control. My fist connected with her make up caked cheek and she flew into the wall.

Uncle Dave yelled, "Ariana!" I snarled, holding my fist up, "You ever come near us again, and I'll make sure you can't walk away." She stood and spat at my feet, "Who would want to love little monsters like you?"

I lunged but Uncle Dave caught me and yelled at Aunt Betty, "You should be ashamed at yourself! They just lost their parents!"

She huffed and stormed off. I panted and shook in anger. Uncle Dave put an arm around my shoulders and I yanked away and sat back by Darian, who curled up next to me. I wrapped me arms around him, kissed his head and Uncle Dave sat beside me and said softly, "Until we hear from the police, do you want to wait here?"

I nodded and he asked softly, "Are you hungry? I can run to the cafeteria." Darian looked at him and I said softly, "Well?" Darian still hesetated and I smiled at Uncle Dave and said, "If it's pizza." Darian perked up and said, "Yes please."

Uncle Dave chuckled and nodded, standing. I smiled thanks and watched him leave. I stared after him, drifting into my own thoughts, "_What am I going to do? If they really are dead… Well I won't let them separate us, but how are we going to live? I don't have a job, Darian needs to go to school. What are we going to do?"_

I gave a jerk as a police man came in and he came up and asked, "Are you Ariana Wells?" I nodded, and stood. Seeing Uncle Dave come up with slices of Pizza and he set them on the table and asked, "yes?" The police man looked him over and I explained, "He's our dad's brother."

The police man nodded and sighed sadly, "We captured all the thugs, but when we got their, your parents were already dead. Both died instantly. I'm very sorry for your lose." I stared at him, in shock, disbelief and horror. The small part of me who had hoped, prayed, that they were alright shattered. My knees gave out and I quickly sat down.

Uncle Dave quickly came over and Darian stared at me, his eyes begging for me to tell him it was a lie. I stared at him and slowly pulled him to me and he shook his head, "No. No! He's lying! He has to be!" He pulled back and stared up at me, tears spilling over.

I shook my head slowly, tears falling down my own cheeks, "No kiddo. He's not." Darian closed his eyes and rested his forehead at my neck and I kissed his head as he sobbed.

Uncle Dave then wrapped his long arms around us and we all cried, feeling alone in that waiting room, fearing the future, and the past.

After a bit, Uncle Dave went to talk more with the police man and Darian and I had stopped crying. After a few more minutes I went off to the side to give my statement to the police man and as I sat back beside Darian, he whispered, "What are we going to do?" I kissed his forehead and said, "We're going to go home, and then we'll figure things out form there."

He nodded, blowing his nose and wiping his cheeks. I did the same and Uncle Dave came up with a small forced smile, "Would you like to stay at my house?"

We looked at each other and Darian shook his head and I shook mine, "No thanks, can you give us a ride home though?"

He nodded and I stood with Darian's hand in mine and I walked up to the policeman and said, "Thanks for everything sir." He blinked at me and then smiled softly and handed me a card, "If you need anything, be sure to call." I nodded and took it as Uncle Dave shooed us out.

I wrapped an arm around Darians shoulders as we gingerly sat in the back of Uncle Dave's car as he drove. We were silent until we pulled up in front of our house and Uncle Dave said, "Call if you need anything."

I nodded and helped Darian out and we walked up our steps and I unlocked the house and we went inside. Standing inside, I closed the door as Darian said softly, "I'm hungry." I smiled and said, "How does Pizza rolls sound?" He nodded and we headed into the kitchen. I saw the birthday cake on the counter and my throat closed up and i refused to look at it again as i fixed the rolls for Darian and he went to watch TV.

I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears as I shoved the cake into the trash and went through the phone numbers mom had. I came to the one that was my Aunt Carole, mom's sister and I dialed. I dreaded having to call, but knew neather Uncle Dave nor Aunt Betty would.

It rang a few times and just when I was about to hang up, there was an answer, "Hello?" I gulped and asked, "Aunt Carole?" The voice said cheerfully, "Ariana! Hey kiddo, happy birthday!" I said sadly, "No, it's not. Um I've called with bad news."

Aunt Carole joked, "What, did your Aunt Betty come to your party?" I blurted out, "Mom and Dad are dead!" There was silence on the other end. After a minute I whispered, "Aunt Carole?" There was breathing then a sad voice said, "What?"

I bit my lip and said, "We went to the beach, like we always do. There was a group of thugs, things got bad and they shot mom and dad." Aunt Carole was silent then she said, "I'll be right over." The phone went dead and I hung up slowly. Aunt Carole lived on the other end of town. It'd take a while.

I sat at the table, bairly hearing the TV going on in the living room. I blinked when a tear fell onto the table. Angrily brushing them away I jumped when the front door burst open and Aunt Carole raced in. she looked around frantically and went into the living room without seeing me.

With a quick hi to Darian, she ran into the kitchen and stared at me. I felt my throat tighten, my eyes well up and I said softly, "I couldn't. I couldn't stop it." Tears fell and I cupped my hands over my face and Aunt Carole hurried over and pulled me into a hug. I bawled into her shoulder, letting everything go.

Darian appeared at the doorway and slowly came over. I sobbed, "They died right in front of us! and I couldn't save them! I'm so sorry!" Aunt Carole shushed me and cooed comforting words. I jumped when a small hand touched my cheek and I turned from Aunt Caroles grip and stared at Darian.

He said confidently, "It's ok Sis, know why?" I stared at him, straightening in Aunt Caroles grasp, who stared at him as well. He grinned and said, "Cuz, Mom and Dad are in heaven! They're with the angels and Grandma and Grandpa! And."

He took my hand and said, "And because you're here Sis. We'll be ok because we're still together." I stared at him and couldn't help the sob that escaped and I fell to my knees and grabbed him in a hug. Crying into his shoulder he patted my back and was silent.

After I had finally calmed down I let him go and Aunt Carole handed me a tisuue and I used it. Darian smiled at me and said softly, "We'll be alright, promise." I grinned and chuckled, "That's my line." He grinned and kissed my cheek before putting his plate in the sink.

I smiled and stood and said, "Why don't you go watch some more TV, I need to talk with Aunt Carole." He nodded and when he left I turned to her and said, "I'm going to take care of him, but I need help with the legal buisness. And I think we should move. Aunt Betty want's to get her grubby paws on Darian, and she'll be in a body bag before I let her."

Aunt Carole nodded and was silent for a moment, so I made us some cocoa. As I handed her a cup she said slowly, "Well, we need to get ahold of your parents lawyer, I can do that. And we'll need all the information on the financial stuff, and then we can figure out where you can move."

I nodded and she smiled at me softly and said, "Why don't you rest, I can call the lawyer." I shook my head, "I can do it, but I may need your help." She nodded, smiling proudly and I went through moms numbers and pulled out her lawyer. I dialed as Aunt Carole got on our second phone and we started talking.

It turned out our parents had made a will and a trust fund, leaving us the house, it's contents and all their money. Along with a bit of money set aside for a funeral. It took about three hours of talking, negotiating and confirmation from the lawyer before he promised to bring all the nessisary papers tomorrow.

After we hung up I yawned and Aunt Carol looked at the clock and said, "My goodness, it's 7 already? Better check on your brother and get to bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

I smiled and hugged her before going to find Darian asleep in front of the TV and I gently picked him up and he held onto me around my neck and I waved good night to Aunt Carol and took him upstairs. As I came to his room he woke up and asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I nodded and set him down, "Best change first alright?" He nodded and went into his room, and me to mine. I quickly changed and he knocked before entering. I flipped back the covers and shut off the light as he curled up in the bed and me beside him. I covered us and he snuggled close and whispered, "Good night sis."

I twitched as my back ached and flipped on my stomach before whispereing back, "Good night Darian, see you in the morning." But he was already asleep. I grinned and snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Begin

I stared warily in front of me. i had to be dreaming. there was no way in hell that Dialga and Palkia were standing in front of me. I jumped as i heard an in take of breath and looked to see Darian beside me, staring at them. He slowly said, "Palkia." i looked again adn said, "And Dialga." i saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and we both jumped as a voice said, "Hello, Ariana, Darian. We have come to you to express our sorrow for your lose. We knew your parents, they were amazing humans."

Dialga was moving like he was the one talking and to my surprise, i realized that it was him. then a new voice, obviously Palkia said, "They have not told you this, but they were not from your world. but from ours."

Darian reached over and gripped my hand and asked, "From the pokemon world?" I shook my head, unbelieving, "But that's not possible." Dialga said softly, "Oh but it is. And now, we have an offer for you, in memory of your parents." Palkia said, "We are offering you a chance to go to the pokemon world."

I stared, and looked down at Darian. He looked up at me and his looked morrored mine. We both knew this was crazy, but couldn't help thinking, what if? So i turned to the huge pokemon and asked, "But how will we get home?" Dialga and Palkia's gems glowed and a beam flew from them and landed on Darian and my chest. Dialga's blue gem was on mine, Palkia's pink gem was on Darians. then the light stopped and two gems rested on chains around our necks. Dialga explained, "Call us if you are in need of us."

Darian and I stared at the gems we held in our hands and then at each other. Darian grinned and i grinned back, "Shall we?" HE nodded and the two pokemon said in chorus, "It is done." There was a flash, and everything went dark.

I woke up the next morning, still groggy I found myself lying on my side with my face full of Darians hair and was wondering why he was in my bed and not Mom and Dads. I started to lie on my back when pain shot up it and I quickly rolled back over and grit my teeth till the pain subsided.

Sighing in relief as it went away, I frowned as I tried to remember why it hurt. That small nudge to remember, sent everything that had happened flooding back to me. I bit my lip to stop a whimper from coming out and I took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Darian stirred and I felt my attention go to him, his face like a sleeping like an angel. I smiled a bit and became determined as I looked at him, remembering my promise to take care of him. Smiling at that, I slowly sat up and realized we weren't in my room. We were in a bed, but in a plain looking room. I gently shook Darian awake adn he sat up with yawn, and then gasped.

We looked around in wonder and i slowly stood and Darian stood with me. That was when i realized my back was all healed. Then something clinked around my neck and Darian and i both looked down at the gems around our necks. He looked up with a grin, "It wasn't a dream!" I slowly smiled and said, "Guess not." We both jumped and Darian hid behind me a bit as the door opened.

We stared as none other then Proffesor Oak opened the door and smiled at us, "Well, it's about time you woke up, what do you say to some breakfast?" I blinked and slowly nodded, "Sure, but can we introduce ourselves?" He blinked and smiled, "Oh i'm sorry, i forgot. My name is Sameul Oak, i'm a pokemon proffesor."

I smiled and said, "I'm Ariana, and this is my little brother Darian." Darian waved shyly and Oak nodded and led us out to a small kitchen, apparently in his lab. Eggs and toast was ready and we helped ourselves.

Oak explained, "I found you two after you dropped in my yard, i'm glad your ok. I also got a note that says you two are orphanse and plan on going on your pokemon journey." Darian and i looked at each other and i said, "Sounds about right. Is that ok?"

He said in suprise, "Of course it's ok. But the question is, what pokemon are you going to choose, what do you plan to do as a pokemon trainer and do you plan on staying in this region?"

Darian looked at me and I looked at him. i grinned and said, "We haven't decided. it was kind of a last minute thing to do this. Can we talk about it?" Oak nodded and took his dishes to the sink and we did the same and he said, "Well, i need to check on the pokemon, would you like to join me?" Darian nodded eagerly adn i did the same, "Yes please."

Oak grinned and lead us out back and we stared at all the pokemon in fornt of us, hardly believing it was real. Darian looked at me as Oak went off to the side and whispered, "Good thing we played the games." I nodded with a grin and we slowly followed Oak as he went around to check on the pokemon. We saw pokemon of all shapes and sizes.

We stood off to the side, to watch and Darian asked, "What pokemon would you choose?" I shrugged and sat beneath a nearby tree and he knelt to pet a Ratatata, who came up curiously. The Ratatta leaned into the pets but soon grew bored and went off to play. Darian came up to me then adn sat beside me and asked, "What type of pokemon do you want?"

I smiled and said, "Fire type, you?" He was quiet for a sec and said, "Grass type." I grinned and asked, "So a bulbasaur?" He nodded with a grina dn i stood and smiled, "Then i'll get charmander, sound good?" He nodded eagerly and we saw Proffesor Oak come up adn we waved to him and came up. i said, "We've decided. can we get them now?"

He nodded with a smile and lead us into the lab. Darian started bouncing up and down exitidly as Oak presented us with three pokeballs. He said, "There are three pokemon you can choose from. A grass type, Bulbasaur, fire type Charmander and a water type Squirtle. Who wants to choose first?"

I nudged Darian and he grinned and softly picked up Bulbasaurs ball. He looked at Oak questionly and he nodded, "You may let him out, get aquanted." Darian softly tossed the ball and in a burst of light stood a small green dinosaur like pokemon with a bulb on it's back.

Darian knelt in front of it and said, "nice to meet you Bulbasaur, my name is Darian." Bulbasaur gave a happy chirp and rubbed against his knee. Darian pet him and I smiled and turned to Oak.

He nodded and said, "You may choose now." I grinned and Dariana dn Bulbasaur turned to watch. I picked up Charmander's ball and felt warm metal in my hand. Smiling I gently tossed it and in another burst of light, a small red lizard type pokemon with a flame tip tail stood there.

He looked around and I knelt and siad, "Nice to meet you Charmander, I'm Ariana." It looked at me and slowly came up and I held out my hand and it gently touched it with a paw and looked at me and softly said, "Char."

I smiled and gentyl pet it's head and he cooed and rubbed against it. I grinned brightly and stopped for a sec and said, "And this is my little brother Darian and his new Bulbasaur." Charmander gave a shy wave and I slowly stood and Oak held out five pokeballs each and a pokedex., explained it and we returned our pokemon, and thanked him. We shook his hand and when I let go if his I found a big roll of money in my hand. I gapped and he said, "You'll need it to get you started." I smiled softly, "Thank you." I pocketed it and we got under way.


	3. Chapter 3 Letting him go, Fight on!

Darian was grinning so broadly I thought his face would rip in half. I smiled down at him and said, "You look happy." He looked up at me and said exitidly, "We're in the pokemon world! This is a dream come true!" I chuckled, nodding in agreement and he said cheerfully, "Can we let out our pokemon?" I smiled and said, "It's your pokemon now, it's up to you."

I tossed my pokeball and out came Charmander. It looked up at me curiously and I said, "Would you like to walk with me?" He nodded, smiling toothly and I smiled back and Darian let out Bulbasaur. We continued walking and a flurry of motion caught our eye and a Spearow landed in front of us and Darian exclaimed, "A Spearow! Can we have the first go?"

I waved him on and he looked down at Bulbasaur and asked, "Ready?" Bulbasaur nodded and jumped in front of Darian and Spearow turned to look at him and Darian said, "Bulbasaur use tackle!"

Bulbasaur raced at the bird pokemon and slammed into it. It gave a cry before flapping it's wings and flew up high. It turned and dove in for a peck attack. I knelt and pet Charmander as we watched. Charmander looked up at me and asked, "Char?" I shook my head at him, with a small smile and said, "He needs to do this by himself." We turned to watch as Spearow came in for the attack. Darian said, "Ok, tackle head on!" Bulbasaur jumped up and the two clashed.

Spearow crashed to the ground and Darian tossed a ball, "Pokeball go!" the ball flew and tapped Spearow on the wing and it got sucked in. We tensed as the ball jingled once, twince and then dinged. Darian jumped up and down yelling, "My first pokemon!" He knelt and hugged Bulbasaur happily, "Thank you Bulbasaur!" He raced over and picked up the pokeball and put it in his pocket.

I high fived him and said, "We need to get some things once we get to Viridian City." Darian nodded and something glided over our heads and a Pidgey landed in a tree above us. I grinned and said, "our turn." Charmander moved in front of me as Pidgey glared down at us and jumped off the branch and flew down in a wing attack.

I said, "Duck under it then turn while it's back is turned and use Scratch!" Charmander dove for the dirt and Pidgey missed and tried to stop in time as Charmander spun and raked his claws over Pidgeys back. Pidgey cried out and I called, "Once more!" Charmander swung and hit Pidgey againa dn it skidded acrossed the dirt. I took out a pokeball and tossed it, "Pokeball go!"

It hit and Charmander and I tensed, waiting. It jingled three times and finaly dinged. I picked it up and grabbed Charmander in a hug, "We did it!" Chamander said happily, "Charmander!" I set him back down as Darian high fived me and we continued on our way.

We took turns on battling the Ratatta and Pidgey that came out at us until we finally came to Viridian City. We went to the pokemon center and gave over our pokemon to get healed and sat in the lobby to wait. I leaned back with a sigh and said, "Whoo, we made it." Darian nodded, and seemed to be thinking hard about something. I figured he'd tell me when he was ready.

After about 15 minutes he finally said, "Ariana." I turned to look at him and he had a very determined look on his face and I cocked my head to the side and said, "Yes?" He set his jaw and said, "Um, would it be ok if I go on my own journey?"

I stared at him, and slowly looked away to think. I realized I knew this would happen. I leaned back and Darian did the same and said, "Never mind, I didn't think you would." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Now hold your ponyta's. I never said I wouldn't let you."

He stared at me and I winked and said, "But I do have rules." He continued to stare and I held up a finger and said, "We get cell phones and keep in contact. You contact if you ever need anything." I held up two fingers, "You be careful, and we meet up every now and then ok?"

He slowly nodded and then laughed and grabbed me in a hug. I smiled and hugged him tight and said, "Lets go shopping and then you can head out. I'll just leave tomorrow." He nodded, smiling happily and we stood and headed to the Poke Mart.

I happily helped get us new clothes, backpacks, and supplies. After we changed he was now wearing dark blue pant's with two stripes over the knees and a black pokeball belt. His t shirt was a lighter blue and over it was a black and dark blue jacket. His pack was black and had a sleeping bag, tarp, food, cooking stuff, 5 potions, 2 antidotes and 2 parylize heals.

As for me, I now wore brown cargo pants with two straps hanging from the front to the back. My shirt was red with a flame on the lower left corner and I wore a red hoodie around my waist, since I was already warm. My pack was red with black trim and had everything Darian had packed into it.

I also had on a cap that was a simple red color. Darian had one, but wore it backwards and it was blue and white. I bought us cell phones and we paid and headed back to the pokemon center. On the way I split the money that was left with him, about 100 each and I gave him the extra map I had bought and we had come to the pokemon center.

We gathered our pokeballs and I smiled and hugged Darian againa dn said, "Remember, we meet somewhere and you call if you ever need anything." He patted my back and pulled away with a grin, "I will, take care sis. Meet you at the pokemon league." I saluted and said, "Ok, later kiddo."

He waved and walked out of the pokemon center. I went over to some chairs and sat down sadly. I leaned back with a sigh, tossed a ball and out came Charmander. He looked at me worriedly and I gently picked him up and put him on my lap, "I'm ok, Darian's off on his own. We'll be alright right?" Charmander nodded and said, "CHAR!" I chuckled and pet him, "Thanks buddy."

He smiled and I smiled back, feeling better. I straightened and asked, "So what do you say we meet our new friend?" He nodded and I picked him up and walked out and towards the back. I set him down and tossed Pidgey's pokeball infront of me. I caught the returning ball and looked down at the small bird pokemon staring up at me.

I knelt and smiled, "hello Pidgey, my name is Arian, it's nice to meet you."

Pidgey cooed hello and I smiled and held my arm out and it hopped onto it and I balanced it as I stood. I introduced both pokemon to each other, they said hello and I distributed Pidgey to my shoulder and asked, "What do you two say we get in some training in before we head out tomorrow?"

They agreed and Pidgey stayed on my shoulder, Charmander walked beside me and we headed back down to Route 1 to get some practice in. We came to the tall grass and automatically two Spearow jumped out of the grass, flew up and dove for an attack.

I hurridly said, "Pidgey, Gust! Charmander Ember!" Pidgey jumped off my shoulder and flapped it's wings furiously and Charmander blasted little fire balls at the Spearow. The small tornado Pidgey had created hit a Spearow and slammed it into a nearby tree. The Ember attack hit dead on, but the Spearow didn't faint and slammed into Charmander in a peck attack.

I said, "Scratch while it's close!" Charmander lunged in and slashed Spearow across the face and it fell and didn't get up. I cheered and thanked both pokemon and we went to take out some Ratatta and Pidgey that wanted to battle.

After about an hour and a half, Pidgey and Charmander had gotten extreamly strong and were getting tired. I thanked them and returned them as we entered the city again and I gave them over proudly to Nurse Joy and asked for a room for the night.

As I set everything on the bed, I sat and sighed tiredly. I smiled slightly as I realized how much fun I was having and how proud I was of my pokemon. I wondered how Darian was doing and took out my cell and dialed his number.

I waited and finally it answered, "Sup Sis!" I smiled and said, "Not much, how you doing?" He said exitidly, "Great! We're in the middle of Viridian Forest! Spearow and Bulbasaur have gotten stronger and I caught a Caterpie! Bulbasaur also learned Vine Whip so where ready for the Pewter Gym!"

I smiled and said proudly, "Great! Well, I just wanted to check on you." He said softly, "I'm good, thanks for letting me do this sis." I teased, "You saying I actually had a choice." He laughed and I said cheerfully, "Anyway, your welcome, I gotta get my pokemon. Good night kiddo."

"Night Sis. Say good night guys." I heard calls of good night before the phone turned off and I turned mine off and stood and went to the front deska dn gathered my pokemon back and headed back into my room. Tossing them, they appeared in front of me and I helped them onto the bed and said, "Well, Darian's doing good. He sounded really happy."

They looked up at me sadly and I realized I was crying. I quickly tried to rub my cheek dry and I choked out, "Um, sorry. It's just, after I lost my parents, I'm not sure if I was right in letting Darian go."

Charmander and Pidgey cooed and rubbed against me and I looked up and Charmander licked my cheek,making my giggle. I smiled and wiped my cheeks off and siad, "Thanks. You know, I'm sure I did the right thing. Kids his age go on their own journey's, so he should be fine."

They nodded and I laughed and hugged them, "You're the best. Sorry I broke down like that." I let them go and asked, "shall we get some rest? We have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and as I got under the covers, Charmander carefully curled up at the foot, Pidgey rested beside me and I flicked off the light and siad, "Night guys."

They both said good night and we fell into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Through Viridian Forest, Duck?

The next morning I woke up and slowly sat up to see Pidgey beginning to wake up and Charmander stretching like a cat at the end of the bed. I yawned awake and got out of bed to stretch. After hearing things pop I turned to them and said, "What do you say to some breakfast and then we'll head out?" They agreed and Pidgey went to my shoulder as Charmander walked beside me and we went into the cafeteria.

I got us some food and we sat at a table to eat. Pidgey sat on the table to eat, Charmander sat beside her. I ate some cereal and drank hot cocoa as they ate pokemon food. After a bit we all got done and I returned them as I tossed the throw away dishes into the trash, thanked Nurse Joy again and walked out.

Stretching in the morning air, I turned and headed for Route 2. Heading down the path I soon found myself at the look out station at the entrance of the Viridian Forest. I walked through it like I knew what I was doing and no one looked at me twice. I came to the other side and found myself in a dark forest.

Feeling a bit creeped out I let out Charmander who walked proudly by my side. Having him out made me feel better, and we walked into the deep forest. As soon as the look out station was out of sight, we began to see a lot of bug and bird pokemon.

Soon, I brought out Pidgey as well as we ran into some Beedrill, Weedle, Pidgey and finally ran into a Pikachu. It had accidently ran in front of us, while being chased by a Beedrill. It looked totally beat up. I raced in front of it and knocked a Twineedle attack away. I grabbed the panting Pikachu gently and barked, "Charmander, Smokescreen!"

Black smoke essued from his mouth as I returned Pidgey, and then returned him and bolted. Racing into the woods again, I hid behind a big tree as the Beedrill flew by use and didn't see us. I crept back around the tree and headed back for the path. As soon as we came to a clearing, I thought we had lost it, I plopped on my butt and held the Pikachu in my lap.

It stared at me, and I dug into my pack and brought out a potion, "This will sting a bit, but it'll heal you." It tensed and as soon as I sprayed the potion, it jumped but then froze as the sting vanished and it's aches and pains dissapeared.

I grinned and put the empty can in my bag and said, "There you go all better." I pet it as it stood, looking itself over and I gently picked it up and set it aside, "Well, I still have a ways to go before I stop for lunch. Good luck little Pikachu."

I swung my bag back on and started heading back down the trail. I glanced at my watch and saw I had an hour till lunch. I blinked as I felt something tug on my leg and I looked down at the Pikachu. It smiled and said, "Pikachu."

I took a wild guess and asked, "Do you want to come with me?" It nodded, then ran off to the side and crouched, sparks flying form it's cheeks. I grinned and took up a pokeball, "You want to give me a battle though huh?" It nodded and I grinned and tossed the ball, "Alright then."

Charmander stood ready and Pikachu sat up and with a cry shot a Thunderbolt at him. I said, "Roll right! Then use Ember!" Charmander ducked and rolled at the right moment and avoided the attack and then opened his mouth to use Ember.

Instead a charged yellow ball blasted from his mouth and hit Pikachu head on. Pikachu rolled and lay still as I hurridly threw a pokeball and we tensed as it juggled and then dinged. We cheered and I picked it up as Charmander began to glow. I gasped and exclaimed, "your evolving!" A growing figure emerged and there stood a Charmeleon.

I broke into a huge grin and looked at Charmeleon, who smiled proudly. Nearly as high as my arm pit, now a darker red, it's snout was longer and had a horn type thing pointing out the back of it's head. I smiled and hugged him, "Oh I'm so proud of you. You evolved and learned Dragon Rage. What do you say we stop for an early lunch?"

He nodded, grinning and I got out food and let everyone out to eat and get aquanted. I used another potion on Pikachu and we all ate. After we were done, I let Pidgey stay out and I returned everyone else and we headed down the path again.

We soon came up to a trainer, who automatically demanded a battle. Pidgey and I exchanged a look and I siad, "Ok." This guy was obviously a bug catcher, net and all. He tossed a ball and yelled, "Go Caterpie!" Pigey jumped from my shoulder and stood in front of me. I waved to the boy and he barked, "String shot!"

I said, "dodge it and use Gust!" Pidgey swerved to the side, being missed nad flapped her wings hard to make a gust attack hit the Caterpie. But it didn't faint and I said, "Use Quick attack to finish it!" The wind stopped and the kid yelled, "Use Tackle!" Caterpie shot towards Pidgey but she swerved at the last second and hit Caterpie dead on and it crashed to the ground.

The Bug Catcher boy growled, returned his pokemon as I hugged Pidgey happily as he tossed out a Butterfree. I looked at it and Pidgey cooed and stood ready. I nodded and said, "Use Gust!" The boy said, "Gust too!"

The two Gusts hit and was a tie. I said, "Quickly use whirlwind!" Pidgey turned up the power and Butterfree gave a cry as it crashed into a tree. I barked, "Finish with tackle!" Pidgey shot toward it and the boy yelled, "Sleep powder!"

Pidgey crashed into Butterfree as the pink powder was spread into the air and Pidgey slowly fell asleep. And Butterfree wasn't out yet. The boy yelled, "Confusion!" Butterfree flew up and shot a beam at Pidgey that lifted her and slammed her into the ground. I called worriedly, "Pidgey!" Pidgey suddenly woke up and I cheered, "Use Quick attack!" Pidgey cooed and slammed into Butterfree with lightning speed.

Butterfree crashed to the floor and fainted. The boy growled, returned it and handed me my reward money and I cheered with Pidgey and she glowed. I gasped and said, "No way! Your evolving too?" Then as the light dimmed, there sat a taller, more colorful version of Pidgey, a Pidgeotto.

I knelt and hugged her, "Your so awesome!" She cooed and rubbed her head against mine and I laughed. I kissed her beak and said, "Thanks sweety." She cooed and I returned her. Sighing happily I continued down the path.

I ran into a few more trainers and pokemon before I finally made it to a clearing and decided to camp out there. Setting up everything I let everyone out as I got dinner ready and they ate everything happily. I had made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and had to make another to be full.

Sitting on my sleeping bag, Pikachu curled up beside me and I said, "Ok guys, we have a big day tomorrow, trying to figure a way out of here. So lets get some shut eye." They nodded and I returned everyone but Pikachu and picked everything up besides my sleeping bag, curled up in it with Pikachu beside me and we fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up fairly early, and I packed everything up and Pikachu jumped to my shoulder after I slipped my pack on.

I looked at her and asked, "You want to stay out with me?" She nodded, "Pika!" I smiled and we headed out. Going down the path once again. we ran into a few more Bug catchers, but Pikachu wiped the floor with them. After another quick lunch by a small creek, we stumbled upon a Golduck. I was trying to figure out how a Golduck got here when it laid it's eyes on us it attacked with a water gun attack. I jumped to the side and Pikachu leapt at it.

I barked, "Thunder bolt!" Pikachu blasted at the duck pokemon, but it was fast and dodged to the side and lunged in with a Fury Swipes attack. I barked, "Use Slam when it gets close!"

Pikachu held her ground and as Golduck raised his flipper to strike Pikachu slammed into it, making it slide back. I said quickly, "Thunder bolt!"

Golduck blasted Pikachu with a water gun and Pikachu rolled. As soon as it got it's footing it let out a determined cry and blasted Golduck. It cried out and stumbeled. I said, "Quick attack to get in close and then let it have another thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dashed in and got in close before she blasted the pokemon and Golduck fell. I tossed a ball and held my breath as it stopped wiggling and dinged. I gave a sigh of relief and said, "That was close."

Pikachu jumped back to my shoulder and I thanked her as we continued. And completely by accident, we found the right path to lead us out and we cheered in the daylight shining on our faces. Grinning we went through another look out station and headed down the path to Pewter City.

When we got to it, I returned Pikachu and handed over my pokemon to heal. I plopped in a chair, grinning tiridly but exitidly to have finally gotten here. I jumped as my name was called and I went up to Nurse Joy and gathered my pokeballs back.

Thinking on what to do, I decided to tour the town and check out Golduck before going to the gym. Walking down the crowded city, I relaxed as I gazed into some shops. As I looked, I soon grew bored. Not the shopping girl type. So I made my way to the outskirts of town and let out Golduck.

It looked around in confusion and I said softly, wary of the strong pokemon, "Hello Golduck. I'm Ariana."

It stared at me, it was tall enough to be eye level with me. I smiled softly and said, "It's nice to meet you."

I watched as it seemed to think about it and I couldn't help but grin, "I'm glad to have you on my team. Lets have a lot of adventures together."

He smiled and said, "Go."

I reached up and pet his head and he cooed in pleasure. I wondered aloud, "I wonder what you were doing in that forest."

His shoulders sagged and I quickly said, feeling bad I made him sad, "Oh hey don't worry about it."

he looked at me and I grinned, "Your here with me now, no worries."

He smiled again and I took out my pokedex, "Now lets see what Dexter has to say." I plopped aand sat indian style as Dex said, "**Golduck. The flippers of it's well developed limbs give it shocking speed. It is the best swimmer among pokemon. Golducks moves include; Water Gun, Fury Swipes, Water Pulse, Confusion."**

I gave an impressed whistle and smiled at him, "Impressive, so what do you say to a bit of training to see what you can do?"

He nodded eagerly and I said, "But first I'll introduce you to the team. You know Pikachu of course." Pikachu waved hi and he nodded as I grinned and tossed out Pidgeotto and Charmeleon. I introduced Golduck and said, "Ok, for the gym match ahead, I'm going to use Golduck and possibly Charmeleon. You ready?"

They cheered and I grinned started working with Golduck to see what he knew. After we got the hang of things, I nodded and returned all but Pikachu and headed for the gym.


	5. Chapter 5First Gym Battle,Duck Ownership

I liked having Pikachu out with me. It took me a bit to find the gym and when I did I smiled as it showed up just like in the anime. I walked in and spotted none other then Brock sitting acrossed it. I stood on the other end and said, "My name is Ariana, I'd like a battle please."

He said, "Very well." He stood on the other end of the field and a ref stood at the side and said, "Two on two battle, first one to run out first loses. Agreed?" I nodded, holding up a pokeball and he nodded tot he ref and he said, "Begin!" I tossed the ball and called, "Go Golduck!"

Out came Golduck, who raised it's arms, ready for anything. Brock said impressed, "I've only seen one other Golduck in here. Like that one, it won't win."

I saw Golduck flinch slightly and said proudly, "Well sorry to dissapoint you. But Golduck and I are going to wipe the floor with you."

Golduck looked back at me in shock and I winked, "I trust you buddy."

He smiled and Brock laughed, "You got guts." And tossed a ball, "Go Geodude!"

I saw a rock type pokemon that resembled a boulder with arms. Brock said, "Geodude use tackle!" I called, "Golduck, stop it with water gun!" Golduck nodded and shot a powerful stream of water at the rock type pokemon and it hit dead on.

Geodude fainted and I cheered and Golduck punched the air happily. Brock called it back and said sarcastically, "Impressive, it knows water gun. Lets see how you do against Onix!"

He tossed another ball and out came a huge rock snake that towered over my Golduck. Golduck gulped and I guessed this was the pokemon who had beat him before. I called, "Don't worry, you can do it! Use Water Pulse!"

Golduck raised it's arms and collected the water to use the attack. Brock called, "Not a chance! Use wrap Onix!" I hurridly said, "Don't let it, hit him with Water Pulse!"

Brock called, "Dodge it!"

Golduck shot the Water Pulse but Onix somehow dodged it just in time and lunged to wrap itself around Golduck. I called, "Jump up and then Water gun!"

Golduck used his strong legs, leapt up onto a boulder and jumped higher to be level with the Onix and blasted him in the face. Onix gave a cry and fell back fainted. The ref called, "Onix is unable to battle! Ariana is the winner!" Pikachu and I cheered and I raced forward and grabbed him in a hug, "Great job Golduck!"

He hugged me back happily and I said happily, "Thanks buddy." Brock came up with a smile, "You were right. And here is your proof of winning. The Boulder badge."

I took the badge happily and thanked him before turning to Golduck, "Lets get you to the center for some well earned rest."

He nodded and we walked out of the gym and a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes yelled angrily, "Give me back my Golduck!"

We stared at her and Golduck quickly hid behind me. I glared at the girl, feeling protective of Golduck and said, "This is my Golduck. I caught him fair and square."

She snorted and said, "Well I want him back. He was such a loser when we lost the gym battle I had to let him go, but now that he won i'm willing to forgive him."

I gapped in shock and outrage as she asked, "How much do you want?"

I snorted and said, "He's not for sale. I don't sell my friends."

I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on. Lets get you healed up."

the girl stamped her foot and said, "I said give him back!"

I glared and said, "I said no. Bite me!"

She gapped and we walked away, Golduck with a bit of pep in his step. I grinned and returned him at the door and handed him over. I sat to wait with Pikachu in my lap and pet her as we waited. I thought over what to do next and pulled out my map.

I knew my next gym was at Cerulean City and I had to go through Mt. Moon to get there. I surpressed a shudder, I wasn't much for caves. I shook my head and thought to myself, "_I have my pokemon, so I won't be alone."_

Feeling better I put away my map and Joy called me saying Golduck was ready. I scooped up Pikachu and took Golducks pokeball. Humming happily as Pikachu jumped to my shoulder and I thought of heading to the PokeMart before leaving. I walked out of the Center only to find the blond girl with Officer Jenny and she pointed at me and screamed, "That's her! She stole my Golduck!"

My jaw dropped in disbelief and I said angrily, "I did not!"

The girl stamped her foot and said, "Yes you did!"

Pikachu growled, sparks spouting from it's cheeks and I put my hand on her head to calm her. I grit my teeth and Jenny said, "Lets see that Golduck."

I nodded and let out Golduck, who once he saw the girl hid behind me. Jenny didn't miss that and I said, trying to calm down, "I caught Golduck in Viridian Forest. If he really was her pokemon I wouldn't have been able to catch him. And as you can see, he's scared of her."

Jenny turned to the girl, "Serene, did you release this Golduck?"

She pouted and her eyes watered, "Not on purpose."

I snorted and said, "You said that he was a loser for losing the gym battle and you had to let him go. But now that he did good you want him back."

Her look turned to murder and Officer Jenny said, "Lets be fair and let Golduck choose. You stand here and Serene stand there. Golduck in the middle."

I nodded, that sounded fair. I motioned for Golduck to go and he hesetantly did so. I moved to where Jenny pointed for me to go and Serene did the same. She went and stood beside Golduck and said to it gently, "Now Golduck. You go to which ever trainer you want to be with."

He looked between me and Serene and for a heartbeat I thought he would go to her. But he smiled happily and ran to me. I smiled back and looked at Jenny eagerly. She nodded and said, "He wants to go with you. This matter is decided."

I cheered and hugged Golduck as Serene screamed in frustration. I returned Golduck and Pikachu rubbed my cheek happily. I turned and left Jenny to deal with Serene as I went to gather supplies at the PokeMart. After buying more potions, and some water pokemon food, I headed out and to Route 3 to continue on my journey.

I stretched happily and said to Pikachu, "Man that was weird. She's a few eggs short of an omlett." Pikachu nodded and I blinked as a trainer came up and demanded a battle. I grinned and looked at Pikachu, "What do you say Pikachu?"

She jumped from my shoulder and stood infront of me, cheeks sparking and raring to go. The trainer tossed out a Metapod and I said calmly, "Quick attack."

Pikachu shot forward and hit it dead on. It fainted as it hit the ground and the trainer handed over money before running towards town with it's Metapod. Pikachu sighed in dissapointment and I chuckled, "We'll get better challenges later."

She nodded and we walked on, running into another trainer right around the corner. I grinned at her and she barked challenge as he threw out a Spearow. This was a bit tougher challenge and after we beat Spearow with a thunderbolt the trainer threw out a Beedrill.

I made Pikachu return and threw out Charmeleon. He roared flames, glad for a chance to battle. I grinned and the boy yelled, "Go in with Twin Needle!"

I called, "Dodge it quick!"

Charmeleon rolled to the side as Beedrill lunged and was barely missed. I barked, "Dragon Rage while it's close!"

The trainer yelled for Beedrill to dodge but Charmeleon blasted it before it oculd escape. It fainted and the trainer sighed in defeat. I hugged Charmeleon in thanks and we continued on. Pidgeotto got the next one, easily taking out the trainer bug pokemon. Then Golduck got the next and then back to Pikachu. We went like this, taking turns and finally came to the Pokemon Center at the entrance of Mt. Moon as the sun began to set.

I handed everyone over and ordered a room. I plopped in a chair with a tired sigh. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered how Darian was doing. I knew he wouldn't like if I called him all the time and decided to call once I got out of Mt. Moon.

I stood to stretch and Joy called that my Pokemon were done. I took my pokemon and went to the cafeteria, letting them out so that they could eat. I got some food for myself and kept an eye on everyone. Pikachu was on the table eating while the other three had to be on the floor. Seeing a problem before it started I said gently, "Charmeleon, be sure to make sure your tail stays away from everyone."

He looked up, blinked and looked back at his tail, seeing it close to Pidgeotto's feathers. He curled it up close and Pidgeotto cooed thanks. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

he grunted, blushing slightly and continued eating. I wolfed down my hamburger and gathered their dishes once they were done. I caught a few yawns and chuckled, "Alright, bed time guys."

Pikachu jumped to my shoulder as I returned everyone else and headed for my room. Setting my bag on my bed and Pikachu jumped down next to it. I gathered my pajama's and said, "I'm taking a shower, will you watch my bag?"

Pikachu nodded, curling up next to it. I smiled and went into the bathroom and took a nice hot bath, sighing in bliss. After scrubbing myself clean and finally getting out. I dressed, brushed my teeth and went out. Pikachu cracked on eye open as I dried my hair, brushed and it and braided it for bed. Setting my pokeballs next to my pillow, I set my bag on the floor and turned off the light. Wiggling under the covers, Pikachu got up and curled up next to my head and we both went to sleep as soon as we closed our eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Cave adventure! No Floor!

0o0o0o

The next morning I woke up well rested and raring to go. Which was good concidering I knew I had to go through the caves, which I knew I wasn't going to like. But hey, the sun was shining and it looked like a good day today. After a quick breakfast, I returned everyone but Charmeleon and we headed into the caves.

I shone my flashlight around and said, "OK, let get this over with."

Charmeleon nodded and we trudged through the dark caves, hearing noises every now and then and so far didn't run into anything unpleasent. As we walked for a good five minutes and the dark loomed all around us, i gave a low whistle that echoed, "This is a long creepy cave."

Charmeleon growled in agreement and i pet him reassuringly, more for my comfort then his, and we continued on our way. We turned around a corner and i blinked as I heard a rumble and Charmeleon began to growl. I looked around, tense and hoping nothing bad was coming.

The rumble got louder, and we looked around to try and pin point where it was coming from and I heard a crack above me and yelled as fear shot through me and yelled, "MOVE!"

I grabbed Charmeleon's paw and we shot forward and I heard the roof caving behind us. Charmeleon shouted a warning and I dodged a falling boulder and felt my foot slip. I let go of Charmeleon and shoved him out of the way as the ground fell from under me.

I screamed and Charmeleon roared as I hit stone wall and rolled until I slammed into the bottom. My head hit something hard and I blacked out.

I wasn't out for long as I opened my eyes with a groan, and saw rocks falling around me. As I waited for the rumble to stop, I thought, "_OW! Am I still alive? Um, yep, it hurts too much to be dead."_

I slowly sat up, holding my head and heard Charmeleon calling down to me. I looked up and barely saw the light of his tail as I called, "I'm ok Charmeleon! Just stay there!"

He paced the side of the hole and I felt something drip on my cheek and swiped it away. I cough as some dust was scattered, and used the wall to push myself up. I looked around, not able to see anything and whistled in amazement that I only had a few bruises. I looked around and spotted my flashlight half buried in rubble.

I got it out and looked at my hand and was shocked to see blood. My hat was lying beside me. I slowly took off my bag and took out some bandages and wrapped my head, a cut as long as my pinky slanted just above my left eyebrow.

After that I put my hat in my bag and my bag back on and shone the light on the wall to find a way out. I saw that it had hand holds and that could be my way out. Putting the flashlight in my pocket, I felt on the rock face and found some hand holds and began to climb. It was slow because I couldn't see the holds, I had to feel my way up.

I could hear Charmeleon pacing and tried to focuse on what I was doing. I put my foot on a rock and gasped as it gave and I clung to the meesly rocks I had ahold of and kept myself from falling all the way back down. Taking a deep breath, hearing my heart pound in my ears, I looked up and kept going.

I didn't know I made it to the top until Charmeleon grabbed my hand and helped pull me up I plopped on my bum, back to the wall and Charmeleon looked at me in worry and still had ahold of my hand. I smiled at him and forced a chuckle, "Now that was a climb."

He cooed and I couldn't help myself as I grabbed him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back as I trembled. After a minute I pulled back, feeling better and said bravely, "Lets get out of here."

He nodded with a toothy grin and I slowly stood, took out my flashlight and he walked close beside me as we continued on. I blinked when he suddenly stopped, growling and i looked where he was, straight up. Suddenly a swarm of Zubat swooped down upon us and i yelled, "RUN!"

Charmeleon and i bolted, running full out down the cave. i heard the flap of the Zubat's wings get closer and closer and knew we couldn't outrun them. i said quickly, "Charmeleon, when i say, turn and blast them with a Ember!" He barked in agreement and i looked back and yelled, "Now!"

We spun as one and Charmeleon opened his mouth to blast the swarm but instead of Ember a blast of flames shot out and hit them dead on. I didn't have time to cheer that he learned Flamethrower because there was too many of them. i threw up my arm to shield my face as five came after me.

They didn't get close as Charmeleon slammed into them. i gasped as two Zubat latched onto him and i hit them away, "Get off!" They flew away with angry screeches and i said, "Another Flamethrower!" Charmeleon jumped out of the way of a tackle and blasted the last five. i said, "Lets go quickly before more come." He nodded and we ran down the tunnel, going left or right, not sure if we were going the right way or totally lost.

My foot caught on a rock and i stumbled and caught myself before i fell. Panting for breath i listened carefully and when i didn't hear flapping wings sighed in relief. I patted Charmeleon's head and said, "Good work friend."

He cooed and we turned a corner and saw light. i gave a whoop and Charmeleon and I ran to it. Standing outside in the sun i cheered, "Yeah! finally!" Charmeleon hummed happily and I looked at Charmeleon, "Now lets get to Cerulean City!"

Charmeleon nodded and we headed down the path.

0o0o0o0o


	7. Chapter 7 problems with people and water

We didn't run into any trainers and avoided the tall grass as we walked so we made it to Cerulean Cuty without incident. Pulling out my hat I flipped to get rid of as much dirt as possible and put it on to hide the bandages. We went straight to the Center and I returned Charmeleon and handed him over.

Nurse Joy handed the ball to Chansey and looked at me carefully. I raised an eyebrow and flinched when I remembered the cut. Joy flicked a finger at me and said, "Lets have a look." I shrugged and she came around her desk with a first aid kit and had me sit on a bench, her next to me. She took off my hat and then bandages and tsked the scratch, "Oh dear, how did this happen?"

I flinched as she cleaned it and said, "I fell into a hole in the caves."

She shook her head and said, "You'll need stitches. Hold still."

She took out a needle and tough thread and I closed my eyes tight as she stitched three stitches into the cut and then put a bandaid over it. She patted my knee and said, "If you'd like, there is a washing machine and dryer trainers can use."

I laughed, knowing how dirty I was, "That sounds wonderful."

She smiled and packed her things up as Chansey came up with Charmeleon's pokeball. I thanked it and asked for a room.

After taking my stuff to it I took a quick bath, looking over my bruises and changed into my pajamas. Taking my dirty clothes and some change I found the washers and dryer, picked an unused one and started it. I sat on a chair to wait and let out Charmeleon. I pet him and said, "Thanks for everything buddy."

He cooed and leaned into my pets and sat with me to wait. He curled up ina chair next to me, wary of his tail and fell asleep. I smiled down at him and leaned back and closed my eyes. I didn't know I had fallen asleep until the ding of my wash being done woke me up. I yawned and stood carefully so that I didn't wake up Charmeleon and changed my wash over to a dryer.

Feeling like I was being watched I glanced around and saw a guy across the room watching me. When I turned to look he was looking away. Frowning slightly I sat back down and Charmeleon woke up and looked up at me. I smiled at him and rubbed around his horn and he cooed in pleasure.

I studied the guy out of the corner of my eye, he was back to staring at me. He had long brown hair, bangs framing his face and as long as his shoulders. His brown eyes weren't leering, meerly curious. He wore jeans torn at the knee and a black leather jacket. Deciding he wasn't a threat I ignored him and paused in my petting to reach into my bag and pull out a candy bar.

Charmeleon looked at it intently and I snapped a bit of chocolate off and said, "Only a bit, I don't want you getting sick."

He nodded eagerly and I gave him that bit and he hummed happily. I grinned and munched on the rest of the bar as he lied his head in my lap and I pet him with my free hand. I finished my bar and leaned back tiredly. I played with the gem Dialga had given me and closed my eyes and jumped when I heard something ringing. Realizing it was my cell I frantically dug through my bag and pulled it out. I answered, "Hello?"

Darian teased, "Did I catch you doing something bad?"

I grinned happily and said seriously, "Oh yes, something awful. Eating a chocolate bar with Charmeleon on my lap."

I grinned at Charmeleon to show I was teasing and Darian asked excitidly, "So Charmander evolved? Awesome! Bulbasaur did too! And Caterpie is now a Butterfree and Spearow hasn't evolved but that's fine. And we floored the Pewter gym and I caught a Clefairy in Mt. Moon and we beat the Cerulean gym! We saw Bill and now we're off to Saffron City."

I laughed as he took a breath and said, "Well your on a roll. Are you doing ok? Brushing your teeth and eating right?"

He sighed, "Yes. And what about you? What pokemon do you have and where are you?"

I grinned proudly and said, "Well as you know Charmander is now Charmeleon, Pidgey is now Pidgeotto and you will not believe what I caught in Viridian Forest."

I paused for effect and heard him boucing inpatiently on the other end and said, "Pikachu and a Golduck."

I had to hold the phone away as he yelled, "GOLDUCK?"

I laughed and said, "No need to yell. Yes a Golduck. He was abandoned by his trainer and decided to come with me. And right now I am currently washing my clothes at the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City. I'm taking my sweet time."

A thought ran through my head and said, "Wait, _you _caught a Clefairy? As I recall you used to say they were too girlie."

I could almost see him blushing on the other end as he said, "Well I figure you can be cute and tough."

I grinned widely and he growled, "No comment." I giggled and said, "Ok, ok." My laundry dinged and I asked, "Your ok though? No trouble, bruises or anything?"

I heard a swish, telling me he was shaking his head, "No, i'm perfectly fine. You worry too much."

I said cheerfuly, "I'm your sister, i'm supposed to worry and make you insane."

He laughed and said, "Well I gotta go, talk to you later sis. Love ya."

I smiled happily and said, "Ok, love you too."

We said bye and hung up. Grinning happily I got up to grab my clothes and the guy did the same, his clothes right next to mine. I ignored him and grabbed my bundle of clothes and stared as Charmeleon held out his arms. I grinned, "You want to help?"

He nodded and I gave him half of the pile and we headed for our room. I looked down at him and said, "Darian's doing good. He's way ahead of us though. But I guess that's for the best huh?"

Charmeleon shrugged and I chuckled. I wasn't watching where I was going and something caught my foot and I face planted it. Groaning from the floor I sat up holding my nose, "The ground loves me."

"Looks like it, you ok?"

I looked up at the guy from before and snorted, "Oh yeah, I love face planting the ground."

Glad the clothes didn't get dirty I took his offered hand and looked to see what I had tripped over. I saw the extended foot and looked to see a guy wearing a rocker outfit and messy blue hair. He grinned widely, "Sorry sweetheart. Can't control these long legs of mine."

I snorted, turned and looked at Charmeleon, "You hear something buddy?"

He shook his head and we put our noses to the ceiling and kept on walking. We made it to the room in one piece and I folded up the clothes and decided to go to bed before something else happened. Turning off the light and getting under the covers I patted the bed and Charmeleon crawled up and curled up like a cat at the end of the bed. I smiled softly at him and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep as well.

0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up the next morning feeling achy and sore but I had a plan. I stretched and Charmeleon woke up with a yawn. I pet him and said, "Time to get up. Breakfast and then we're going to do something different today."

he cocked his head to the side as he got up and I dressed, putting my bikini on under my clothes. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, Charmeleon followed me out and I let everyone out when we came to the cafeteria and we ate breakfast. I grinned excitidly when we got done and returned everyone. Gathering enough for a picnic, I went up to Nurse Joy I asked where the closest pond or lake was. She said to go east and i'd find one.

I whistled a tune as I went out and went to the gym first. Going up to a girl at a desk I asked for a gym battle tomorrow. She nodded and said, "Tomorrow afternoon sound good?"

I nodded and she wrote it down in a scedual and I walked out. Humming, I headed east. There was a forest once you got out of the city and I made my way through it and wrestled through some bushes until I found myself at a very cute pond. It was surrounded by bushes and trees, no one could see it unless you stumbled upon it.

Smiling happily I tossed out my pokemon, "Come on out guys."

M pokemon looked around and then at me in confusion. I put my hands on my hips and said, "Right, all work and no play is no way to live. So today we're just going to relax and enjoy."

All my pokemon cheered and then they froze as we heard a rustle. I tensed and raised an eyebrow as the staring guy from befrore appeared. He blinked when he saw me and said, "Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone else knew this was here."

I studied him a sec and decided, "_What the hell."_

I shrugged and said, "Stumbled onto it actually. You can join us if you'd like."

I set my bag down and he cocked his head to the side as he came up, "Um, what are you doing?"

I grinned, "Relaxing. So what's your name? I'm Ariana."

He smiled shyly and held out his hand, "Nick. It's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and said, "Likewise."

I turned away and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I heard a yelp and saw him blushing and stuttering, "W-what are you doing?"

I grinned whikidly and yanked off my shirt, "Swimming."

He slowly stopped blushing when he realized I wore a swim suit and I took off my pants and shoes next. Still wearing my gem and setting my towel out I grinned at Golduck, "Race you to the water!"

We both bolted and leapt in head first. I surfaced with a gasped and splashed at Golduck beside me. He laughed and splashed me back. I giggled and gasped as a huge form bust from the water with a terrifying roar. Golduck and I were out of the water in an instant, staring up at the glaring Gyarados.

It hissed, rearing back to attack. My pokemon raced to my defense and so did Nick. But I didn't hear them as something caught my ears. Something that sounding like cries of pain. I looked way up until I could look into Gyarados's eyes and I understood. He was hurting and needed help.

I held up my hand to stop Charmeleon who stepped up to attack. He stopped, looking at me in confusion. Nick whispered urgently, "We better run."

I shook my head and stepped forward, not breaking eye contact with Gyarados. It hissed angrily and I said gently, "Easy there Gyarados. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

It wove it's head side to side, uncertain of what to do. I waited patiently and raised my hand, "Come on buddy, tell me what's wrong."

I heard Nick's gasp as Gyarados slowly lowered his head and pressed its nose into my hand. It let out a deep moan and I pet him, trying to figure out what was wrong. I finally said, "Ok show me."

Gyarados reared back and sank into the water. I moved to go in after it but Nick grabbed my arm, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

I yanked my arm free and said seriously, "Yep, and i'm not going to stand here and do nothing."

I turned to my pokemon and said, "Stay here ok?" They agreed, but looked worried. I smiled at them, then got a running start and dove in. I swam down and saw Gyarados next to a pile of bouders. It stared at them and it hit me. It's tail was stuck under the pile and it couldn't get loose. I dove to the bottom and grabbed a stick. Going to the pile I slammed the end of the stick into a crack and heaved with all my might.

But I just didn't have the strength. I held up my finger to Gyarados and swam for the surface. Gasping for air I called, "Golduck I need hand."

he automatically dove in and came up to me. I dove and he followed. We came to my stick and we both grabbed it and tried to pry the boulders loose. But we still couldn't make it budge. I growled in frustration and pointed at the boulders and garbled, "Water Pulse!"

I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop any more escaping air and Golduck swam back a bit and then blasted the boulders dead on. They shattered apart and Gyarados roared happily, finally free. Golduck swam to me, grabbed me and took me to the surface. I gasped for air as soon as I could and looked as Gyarados reared next to me, smiling happily.

I grinned and said, "Now let me see your tail."

Golduck took me to the shore and I motioned to Gyarados as I grabbed my bag. It seemed to sulk as it put it's tail on the shore, it was red, swollen and bleeding slightly. I took out a potion and said, "Good thing I bought a lot of these." I warned Gyarados that it might sting and got to work.

He hissed but didn't move as I worked on his tail and once I was done I stepped back with a grin, "Good as new."

he roared happily and I asked, "Now can we swim without you getting upset?"

He nodded and dove into the water. I sighed in relief and stretched until something popped. I looked at Nick, who was staring at the water in shock and said, "You can let out your pokemon too."

he blinked and then smiled, "Sure, thank you."

he grabbed his pokeballs and tossed them. Out came a small cat like pokemon, Meowth. A tall purle bull dog like pokemon with big tusks, Granbull. A blue and white mouse pokemon, Marill. A green lizard like pokemon, Grovyle and a blue and yellow dog like pokemon, Manectric.

I waved hi and said to my pokemon, "Now play nice."

they nodded and Charmeleon went to the tree next to my pack and stretched out for a nap. Pidgeotto went right up to chat and Pikachu and Golduck raced with me to the water. But before I jumped in I called, "You can come in too Nick. The waters warm!"

He laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks. Gyarados may not like it if I went in."

I snorted something like, "Chicken."

he snorted back and plopped down in the grass, "Maybe, but i'm an alive chicken."

I laughed and dove in, soon joined by Marill and Granbull. Meowth curled up next to Nick, Manectric chatted with Pidgeotto and Grovyle jumped up into the tree Charmeleon was under.

After about an hour of swimming and fun, I finally got out and shared my picnic with Nick, after we fed our pokemon of course. I sat on my towel and Nick asked, "So are you going for Cerulean Gym?"

I nodded and asked, "Have you?"

he nodded and took out his Cascade badge, "Yep, Manectric and Grovyle did good."

I looked at the pokemon and asked, "Are you from Johto?"

He nodded, "Just got here actually. I'm trying for the Pokemon league. Are you?"

I nodded and said, "My little brother is too. He's way ahead of me but i'm fine with that."

I bit into my sandwich and Nick asked, "Aren't you a bit old to start your journey? Did your parents make you go to keep an eye on your brother?"

He was joking, I knew this. But the reminder of my lost parents still hurt. Though, I realized not as much. I shook my head and said sadly, "No, our parents passed away. We decided to start our journeys as some way to figure out what we want to do in our lives."

He looked paniced as he said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

I grinned at him and asked, "Why are you apologizing? It's fine."

I looked out over the water, "Well anyway, Darian is doing well. And i'm doing good. Falling into holes and saving a Gyarados. What's there to worry about?"

I grinned wildly and he laughed. I finished my sandwich, and now that I was dry I put my clothes back on. I packed everything up and said, "Now back to town everyone. Pidgeotto, you want to play a game?"

She cooed and I took out a ring with a ribbon on it, "I'll toss this and you have to grab it before it hits the ground."

She nodded happily and shot to the air. I cocked my arm back and threw it hard. It flew and Pidgeotto snatched it quickly. I grinned as she flew infront of me and dropped it. I snatched it and cocked my arm way back, "Lets see you get this one."

I threw it as hard as I could. It flew and just as she snatched it a hyper beam slammed into her and she fell with a cry. I screamed in horror, "PIDGEOTTO!"

I raced as fast as my feet would go, my pokemon right behind me. I barely heard Nick return his as he ran after me as well. Crashing through the trees I came to a small clearing where I saw Pidgeotto on the ground and the punk guy who had tripped me standing at the edge of the clearing. A tall pokemon with grey skin and a drill like horn stood by him. Ryhorn.

I felt a wave of anger before I squashed it. I didn't pay any attention to them as I ran for Pidgeotto's side and she cooed weakly. Her wing was burned black and she shivered in pain. I quickly took out a potion and a burn heal, "Easy girl, i'll get you to the Pokemon Center."

"What a pathetic pokemon. Not even able to withstand a simple Hyper Beam."

I made myself ignore him completely as I used the medicine and then quickly returned her. I straightened and said to my pokemon, "Lets get to the Center."

I made to walk away, barely able to keep my temper from exploding. I motioned to Nick, who was glaring at the guy and he turned to go first when the punk said loudly, "Well, pathetic pokemon means pathetic trainer."

Charmeleon and Golduck spun with cries of outrage and I said calmly, "No. He's not worth it."

They looked at me in worry and I stuffed my shaking fists into my pockets and started walking. I froze when a blast of rocks flew past me and slammed into a tree. I turned slowly as the punk snapped angrily, "Don't walk away from me! I demand a battle!"

In one motion I returned all my pokemon before they could attack him and spinning on my heel I stormed up to him. He looked surprised as I stopped infront of him. I said quietly, fury dripping from my voice, "You are a pathetic worm who likes to pick on people to show how great you are."

I jabbed my finger into his chest, "A loser who isn't even worth thrashing for such an underhanded tactic as to BLAST MY POKEMON OUT OF THE SKY!"

He stepped back in shock, rubbing his sore chest and I snarled, "If you come near me again. I won't battle you with pokemon, i'll make sure you can't walk!"

Rydon growled from me threatening my trainer and I spun on him, "Don't you give me that crap! Your no bettter! I should let Golduck and Charmeleon take you down right here and now!"

His jaw went slack and I growled, "But I need to get Pidgeotto to the Center, so if you'll excuse me!"

Spinning on my heel I stormed back to the gapping Nick and he blinked as I walked by him and quickly followed me. As soon as we got back on the path I raced for the Center, Nick barely able to keep up with me. I ran up to the desk, a bit frantic, "Please, my Pidgeotto was hit hard with a Hyper Beam."

Nurse Joy instantly turned serious and took Pidgeotto from me and motioned for me to wait in the lobby. I watched as she dissapeared into the emergency room. Sagging slightly I spun and brushed past Nick and plopped in a chair in the corner. Pulling my knees to my chest I rested my forhead on them and heard him sit next to me. He said quietly, "I'm sure Pidgeotto will be fine. Nurse Joy knows what she's doing."

I nodded and kept silent. He was quiet for a bit and then tried, "We could go get something to eat."

I shook my head and said, "No, go ahead. I'd rather be alone right now."

I heard him move and glanced up to see him go into the cafeteria. I slowly lowered my legs and slowly reached and tossed a pokeball. Pikachu appeared, looking around and I gently picked her up and set her in my lap. She looked up at me, "Pika?"

I hugged her close and whispered, "i could use some company."

Pikachu smiled and snuggled in my arms. I smiled softly, leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the Center doors open and close. Pikachu growled and I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. Instead I pet Pikachu until she was quiet. Until I heard foot steps coming towards me and I opened my eyes and glared at the punk.

He shifted uncomfortably and said, "I um, i'm sorry for before."

I snorted, stood and walked by him. Going to a new corner I ignored him as he looked right ashamed and sat where I had left. Pikachu curled up on my lap and I closed my eyes again. An hour passed and the punk left. Another hour and Pikachu snored on my lap. I pet her absently and two more hours passed. Nurse Joy finally came out of the emergency room and I scooped up Pikachu and jumped to my feet.

Nurse Joy smiled tiredly, "Pidgeotto will be fine."

I nearly fell over in relief, a small smile gracing my lips. Nurse Joy nodded, "Yes, it may take a while for her feathers to grow back, but she will fly again. If it wasn't for your quick action with the burn heal and potion, she might have lost her wing."

I felt a bit giddy from relief and grabbed Joy in a hug, "Oh thank you!"

I pulled away and asked, "Can I see her?"

Joy nodded and lead me into a room where I saw Pidgeotto bandaged but alive on a comfy bed. Pidgeotto looked up with a small coo, happy to see me. I hurried up and set Pikachu gently on a stool beside the bed and pet Pidgeotto's head, "Oh Pidgeotto, how are you feeling?"

She nodded and leaned her head into my hand. I smiled happily and gently wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face into her neck feather, "I'm so glad your ok."

She cooed, rubbing against my cheek. I pulled back and said, "Now I want you to get some rest and i'll be back in the morning ok?"

She nodded and lied her head now and closed her eyes. I kissed the top of her head and Pikachu jumped to my shoulder as I walked out. Nurse Joy shut the door behind me and I said, "When can she start traveling again?"

Joy said sadly, "Three days at least, and you'll have to doctor the wing for another two weeks."

I nodded and said, "Good, can you show me how and everything?"

She nodded, looking a bit surprised I wasn't in a hurry. I said calmly, "I'm batteling the gym tomorrow and I can wait to go anywhere. Pidgeotto's health is more important then traveling."

Joy smiled proudly and nodded. I thanked her again, turned and headed for the cafeteria. Rubbing my forhead I gather food for myself and my pokemon and let everyone out. I set Pikachu on the table and said, "Pidgeotto will be fine. So tomorrow when we go to the gym, we need to do our best for her ok?"

They nodded in agreement and we ate our food. Yawning tiredly I lead my pokemon to my room and sat on my bed with them facing me. I gently pulled Golduck and Charmeleon in a hug, "Thanks for defending me today."

They cooed happily and I leaned back and scooped up Pikachu in a hug. Setting Pikachu down I asked, "Ready for bed?"

They nodded eagerly and I returned all but Pikachu, who curled up next to me and I took a deep breath and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 gym battle!

The next morning, I stretched without getting up and stared up at the ceiling. Yesterday events flooded my brain and I felt anger uncurl in my stomach. Sighing I got up, letting Pikachu sleep and took a quick shower. Getting out I checked the cut on my forhead and put on a new bandage. Dressing I woke up Pikachu and she stretched with a yawn. I told her, "I need to get a work out before we go to the gym. What do you say we go for a walk?"

She nodded and jumped to my shoulder after I slung on my bag. Going out I checked in with Pidgeotto who looked happy to see me. After visiting a bit I promised to see her after the battle and went out into the city. Going back into the forest I headed back to the pond from before.

Standing next to the water I put my bag and Pikachu under a tree and walked up to another. Taking out some extra rolls of bandage wrap, I wrapped my hands and wrists. Getting into a stance I went through a few martial arts exercises before slamming my fist into the tree. Spinning I slammed my foot into it and then a three punch jab. Scowling as I let my anger rise and dissapointment at myself for not being able to prevent Pidgeotto from getting hurt.

With a snarl I slammed my fists into it over and over until I was panting. Stepping back I plopped on my butt and scowled at the tree like it was the cause for all this. Pikachu came up to my side and asked, "Pikachu?"

I took a deep breath and let everything out with a big sigh, "I'm just pissed Pikachu. Pidgeotto's hurt, and I can't even thrash that bastard."

Unwrapping my hands I rolled them back up and smiled at Pikachu, "I'm better tho. What do you say to some training before we take on Cerulean Gym?"

She nodded eagerly and I got to my feet. Tossing out Golduck I grinned at the two, "Alright. Pikachu your my starter, Golduck if I need you."

They nodded and I clapped my hands eagerly, "Alright, Pikachu lets go."

Pikachu and I worked together for a while before I worked with Golduck. Fifteen minutes to noon I grinned proudly at them, "We are ready."

They smiled happily and I returned both and headed to the Gym. Whistling a tune I entered and the secretary smiled at me and pointed as some doors, "Right through there please."

I thanked her and blinked a when Nick ran in and smiled at me, "Hey, can I watch?"

I cracked a smile, "Sure."

We walked in and I wasn't surrprised to find the gym looking just like the anime. A big pool with floating platforms in the middle, huge stands on either side. Nick moved to the one on the right and as I walked to the pool a girl with red hair in a side ponytail walked up on the otherside. Misty smirked and I called, "My name is Ariana. I'm here for a challenge."

Misty nodded, "My name is Misty. I accept."

The secretary came in behind me and moved to a plateform at the side of the pool, apparently the ref. She said loudly, "Two on two battle. No substitutions. Fight until both pokemon are unable to battle. Ready?"

I moved onto a blue plateform as Misty moved onto a red one. I blinked as the whole pool began to rise and I grinned, "Sweet." I held up my pokeball as Misty did and the Ref said, "Begin!"

I threw, "Pikachu! Lets go!"

Pikachu appeared on a platfrom, sparking in anticipation. Misty threw out her own, "Staryu! I choose you!"

A star pokemon with a red gem in the center appeared and landed on a plateform. Misty called, "You have the honors!"

I called, "Pikachu! Thunder bolt!"

"Dodge Staryu!"

Pikachu blasted at Staryu, who jumped out of the way just in time. It spun and dove into the water. I called, "Careful Pikachu!"

She got down on all fours, looking around warily. Misty suddenly called, "Rapid Spin!"

I barked, "Jump up and use Double Team!"

Pikachu leapt up just in time and in a flicker there were six more Pikachu and Staryu leapted from the water, spinning and hit one. The copy faded and I yelled, "Thunderbolt before it gets back in the water!"

Pikachu and her copies turned and blasted Staryu dead on. Staryu hit the water and floated on the surface, gem flashing. Ref called, "Staryu is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"

Misty returned it and I cheered. Pikachu smiled happily and Misty threw another, "Golduck! I choose you!"

I blinked in surprise, expecting Starmie. Covering up my surprise with a smile, I felt myself growing excited. Happy with a challenge I heard the Ref call, "Begin!"

I barked, "Slam Pikachu!"

Misty called, "Psychic!"

Pikachu leaped and Golduck's gem on it's head began to glow and Pikachu stopped in midair. She cried out in surprise before being shot backwards. Pikachu skid on the surface of the water and slammed into the side. I gasped, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu sank for a sec before swimming to a plateform and getting on. She shook out her fur and barked, "PIKA!" Sparks flew from her cheeks and I smiled in relief. I gazed at Golduck and thought, "_It's strong. I'll have to be careful."_

I quickly called, "Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

Pikachu blasted a strong shot of lightening at Golduck and Misty called, "Dodge and use disable!"

I quickly barked, "Blast the water!"

Golduck had dove into the water to dodge and Pikachu was able to direct the lightening to blast the water. I could hear Golduck's cry of pain before a blue light appeared and the lightening suddenly stopped. Golduck burst from the water and landed on a plateform. It's eyes glowed blue and then back to red.

I grit my teeth, "_Now we can't use Thunderbolt!"_

I then noticed Golduck panting a bit and called, "Go with Quick attack!"

Pikachu jumped over plateforms to get at him and Misty called, "Use Surf!"

A wave rose and I yelled, "Pikachu!"

The wave hit and Pikachu flew back with a cry. She hit the water infront of me and sank. Ignoring the fact that I was fully clothed I heard the Ref make Golduck the winner as I dove in after her. Swimming down I grabbed her and swam back up. Setting Pikachu gently on my plateform I pulled myself out and smiled at her, "You did good Pikachu."

She cracked a small smile, exausted and I returned her. Straightening I took off my jacket and held up another pokeball, "Not bad Misty."

She smiled, "Your not bad yourself."

I smirked, "Playtimes over bud, lets go!"

I tossed and Golduck came out and barked challenge as he held up his paws in a fighting stance. Misty looked surprised and I called to Golduck, "Lets win this!"

Misty said confidently, "Not likely."

"Begin!"

Misty yelled, "Psychic!"

I barked, "into the water Golduck!"

He dove and the attack missed. I called, "Now use Fury Swipes!"

Golduck burst out of the water and slashed into Misty's Golduck. He hit over and over and Misty yelled, "Use Surf!" Golduck jumped back as Misty's Golduck summoned a huge wave and I yelled, "Split it in half with Water pulse!"

Golduck summoned the water ball into his hands and blasted it dead into the wave. The water split, causing it to miss Golduck. I called, "Now Confusion!"

Golduck began to glow as his attack hit Misty's Golduck and slammed it back. It gave a cry as it flew past Misty and into the wall. It fainted with a groan and the Ref called, "Misty's Golduck is unable to battle. The win goes to Ariana!"

I threw up my arms in a cheer and Golduck jumped over and I grabbed him in a hug. He smiled proudly and the pool sank down. Once we could we got off the plateform and Misty came over. She smiled and held out her hand, "It's been a while since i've had such a good battle. Congrats."

I shook her hand and asked, "Did a boy come in named Darian? He should have had a Ivysaur."

She smiled wider, "Oh yes. He was quite good. Barely won."

I giggled, "Yeah, that's my little brother."

She chuckled and held out a badge like a drop of water. I took it and with a squeal hugged Golduck again. He gurgled happily and I returned him as Nick came up. He held up his hand and I high fived him. He said , "Good job."

I smiled proudly and thanked Misty and nearly ran to the Center to tell Pidgeotto. Giving over my pokemon for healing I did a quick change out of my wet clothes and went in to see Pidgeotto. After I told her about the battle Nurse Joy came in and showed me how to bandage her wing.

Once she was sure I could do it right she returned to her work and I pet Pidgeotto a bit more and then saw her nodding off. I kissed her beak and said gently, "You need to rest so that you get better faster. And I need to get some supplies. Go to sleep."

She gave a tiny coo of agreement and I quietly went out to gather the rest of my pokemon.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle Nick

After gathering my pokemon I went to the Poke Mart and grabbed some more supplies and then went to the pond and plopped on the grass to think about my next move. Letting out my pokemon to relax as well I pull out my map and studied it. I wondered where Darian was and decided to call him.

I dialed and waited as the phone rang. I was about to hang up when Darian gasped, "Yes! Hello?"

I chuckled, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

he said happily, "Hey! No, we just got done battleing and I couldn't get to the phone. What's up? How was your gym battle?"

I leaned back on my hand and said, "I won my badge. Did you battle a Golduck too?"

He said excited, "A Golduck? No, I battled Staryu and Starmie. That must have been tough."

I told him about my battle and about the Gyarados. He was excited and curious about that and then I told him about Pidgeotto, "So I can't leave for a while."

He said softly, "I'm sorry about Pidgeotto. Actually I'm hanging out in Saffron City right now. I went to Virmillion City and tried the gym there. Lt. Surge it tough! I tried and lost so we're doing some more training. And playing around of course."

I smiled, happy he was doing ok, "Good. You be sure to call me if you need something ok?"

He agreed and we said bye and hung up. I played with my necklace as I studied my map and my forehead itched and I blinked when I felt the bandaid. Remembering the cut I took out a small mirror from my bag and checked it. It was healing nicely and I put a new bandaid on it and then looked up at the sky, just thinking. I blinked as Pikachu jumped to my shoulder. I smiled at her and said, "Hello."

She rubbed her cheek against mine and I yelped as Charmeleon hugged me from behind and I laughed as Golduck hugged me from the front. I smiled happily and said, "Ok, ok. What do you say we practice for our next gym battle?"

They nodded happily and got off as I put the map away and as I stood I heard footsteps and waved as Nick came up. He grinned and asked, "What are you up to?"

I shrugged, "training."

he hooked his thumbs into his pockets and asked, "What do you say to a battle?"

I grinned at the challenge, "Sure. Three on three?"

He nodded, his grin matching mine and we stepped back to give ourselves room and I said, "You first."

He studied my face and threw a ball. In a burst of light Granbull appeared with a growl, ready to fight. I grinned and looked at Pikachu on my shoulder, "Your up Pikachu."

She jumped from my shoulder and crouched sparking. Nick shouted eagerly, "Use bite!"

I knew those powerful jaws would be bad and barked, "Quick attack and make sure it misses!"

Pikachu shot forward as Granbull lunged and she ducked the bite and slammed into it's chest, sending it skidding back. I heard Nick tell it to get up quick but I yelled, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu closed her eyes and with a cry shot the attack and it hit Granbull directly. Granbull groaned and fell fainted. Nick frowned thoughtfully and returned Granbull with a thank you and grabbed a second. With a toss Grovyle appeared and I called, "You want to keep on going Pikachu?"

She nodded and I called, "Alright, go in with a quick attack!"

Pikachu lunged forward but Grovyle easily dodged it and Nick barked, "Bullet Seed!"

I cried out, "Dodge!"

But as Pikachu slid to a stop to get footing to dodge, the bullet seed attack hit her dead on. She cried out and staggered. I bit my lip and Pikachu looked over at me, determination in her eyes. I smiled slightly and nodded, "Pikachu, go in with Quick attack."

Nick shook his head, "That won't work. Grovyle, Fury cutter!"

The blades on Grovyles arms lengthened and glowed as he lunged to attack. I waited as Pikachu got in close enough and yelled, "Now, double team!"

Pikachu split into ten Pikachu's and as Grovyles attack hit a fake I yelled, "Slam!"

The real Pikachu appeared behind him and slammed into his back. As Grovyle staggered I yelled, "Full blast Thunder bolt!"

Pikachu smirked and Nick yelled, "Dodge!"

But Pikachu was too close and the attack hit him hard and he fell fainted. Pikachu panted but straightened proudly and I scooped her up happily. She smiled happily and Nick knelt next to Grovyle and smiled at him, "You did good. Take a good rest."

he returned him and and straightened, looking at me in surprise and awe, "Your good. But lets see how you do against Manectric!"

he tossed the ball and Manectric stood ready. I held Pikachu and stepped back. I grinned at Charmeleon, "Your up buddy."

He raised his claws eagerly and stepped infront of me. Nick looked determined as he ordered, "Manectric, use Spark!"

I said quickly, "Roll out of the way and use Dragon Rage!"

Charmeleon barely rolled out of the way in time and blasted the bright yellow ball at Manectric. But Manectric leaped back and the ball went right past it. Nick ordered, "Thunder Wave!"

Charmeleon jumped back but the blast of electricity hit him anyway and he fell to a knee, sparks showing that he was parylized. Nick smiled triumphetly, "Now finish him with Thunder Fang!"

Charmeleon looked up as Manectric lunged, electricity gathering in it's mouth. I called frantically, "FLAMETHROWER FULL BLAST!"

Manectric opened it's mouth to bite Charmeleon when it was slammed in the face by a huge blast of flames. It flew back into a tree and fell fainted. I stared in shock before jumping happily and grabbing Charmeleon in a hug, "Amazing Charmeleon!"

He grinned and I returned him and then Golduck and Pikachu. Nick returned Manectric and smiled weakly at me, "Good match."

I held out my hand and we shook hands. I smiled and said, "We almost lost. And now lets go get our pokemon all healed up."

he nodded and we headed to the Pokemon Center.


End file.
